Existing third-party content placement campaign management platforms have been unable to successfully address the needs of retail-based advertisers. This is mainly because the existing third-party content placement campaign management platforms have focused on providing text-based advertisements in response to search queries. There are some third-party content placement campaign management platforms that provide tools for product listing ads, which are search ads that include richer product information, such as product image, price and merchant name, without requiring additional keywords or ad text.